


Rumor Has It

by awesomecookies



Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Professor Aslan Jade Callenreese, college is weird, i also love outsider pov, i freakin need a break, it's all happy feels from here, self indulgent, so yep, the kids are just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: “Imagine all the hearts he’ll break if they find out he’s taken.” Riley huffs. “Not that he ever did mention a significant other.”“Oh professor Callenreese opening up? We know nothing about him. He’s like the equivalent of a wall of bricks.”“A very pretty wall of bricks.” Riley mourns.“A very intelligent pile of bricks.” Amy adds. “Professor Callenreese is too perfect, it’s unfair and suspicious.”-Well, who doesn't know about Professor Aslan J. Callenreese? The newest and youngest professor in the literature department and unfairly the most handsome in the department, if not the entire university?Edited for grammar and spelling mistakes
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: A Gang Leader as a Professor? It's More Likely than You Think [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612297
Comments: 64
Kudos: 911
Collections: Fanfics to reread





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> so to those who read my other Asheiji fic, I know I'm supposed to be writing that but god i need a break, i wrote this down today in a fevered frenzy. Finals will start next week and I'm so stressed. Everyone is having panic attacks everywhere help
> 
> anyway here's an indulgent fic of mine. I love outsider POV. enjoy. It's trash but if fanfics were food, this is an equivalent of mcdonalds fast food that has no nutritional value but is so fucking good asjklkds;dksd.

The thing is, Amy really had no idea what her friend was talking about, being unable to understand physical attraction at all, but apparently Riley has a lot to say about it, and when she means a lot, she means a LOT. The handful of people around this secluded part of the university's quad were starting to stare, and on one hand there are a few people around, plus--let's be real, this was college, it’s lunch, everyone’s tired, hungry and broke. On the other hand, the people who did hear them totally knew what they were talking about, rather _who_ they were talking about.

Well, who didn't know about Professor Aslan J. Callenreese? The newest and youngest professor of literature and unfairly the most handsome in the department, if not the entire university? And while Amy did not understand physical attraction, she could appreciate the aesthetic proportion of his face, after all people are intrinsically drawn to symmetry in a world full of entropy. Riley calls her a nerd, well she wasn't wrong. 

The thing was, Amy never would have heard of professor Callenreese if she didn't need any credit from literature, and god forbid she had to read fiction. She never did get her head around the whole symbolism and metaphors. There was a reason why she liked logic damn it, everything was within reason, fiction did not abide within those rules. Anyway before she goes off tangent, it was also convenient that Riley needed to take the same subject, so obviously Amy would have to take the class together with a friend to ease the burden, right?

Well if Amy had to hear about how amazing the man was from her friend any more, she was going to commit some kind of crime. She loves Riley, she does but damn she's going to have to tune her out.

So much for easing the burden.

Professor Callenreese wasn't even really a problem at all. In fact he's a great teacher, he's been nothing but considerate, he obviously knew the material he was talking about, he didn't hold favorites, and he was kind enough to the students to help them when they do need help without judgement.

The only problem maybe was the fact that he seriously looked so terrifying at first impression. (Until now if they were all being honest). He hardly smiled, hardly looked anything more than remotely satisfied and perpetually looked mildly inconvenienced. The day someone actually coaxed something more than an upturn of his lips and nearly a smile from him was a day everyone went wild. If Amy remembers correctly, it was an offhand comment about some classmate of theirs who enjoyed dabbling in photography--or was it cinematography? Ahh it had been awhile. The students were immediately less scared of him then. (At least people now knew he could actually smile).

And yet the thing was, people were right to be afraid of him after all.

Because professor Callenreese was actually someone to be feared when angry. And the only time Amy did ever see him become angry was when some asshole from the back made insensitive rape jokes.

Needless to say, the guy swore never ever to do that with the fear for his life (the sincerity of this claim was doubtful, but one might just believe his words anyway. He didn't expect to be verbally eviscerated in public). And the professor did, in fact looked ready to murder him on the spot and the class learned never ever to piss him off ever again.

As an addition, this was a list of topics never to mention within professor Callenreese's earshot at the cost of your life:

1.) Rape jokes or anything that had to do with non consensual sex. He'd immediately eviscerate you on the spot unless you beg for forgiveness on the floor, and even getting mercy from that would be lucky.

2.) Homophobic jokes. (Riley swore she saw a rampant homophobe run crying after a talk from the professor's office. Amy did not know if she could consider it credible, but she would just in case.)

3.) Pedophilia. By all means, when someone brought up Lolita to him, his mood turned sour the rest of the week as he explained his love hate relationship with the book. Everyone immediately regretted it. 

4.) Pumpkins, and while this had the most tame reaction from him, for some reason this was the one that tripped Amy the most. It was Halloween and when someone brought this fact up, the frown on his face just grew deeper. He refused to divulge anything upon the matter.

Anyway, Amy could only conclude that professor Callenreese was simply weird, in an enigmatic kind of way, like puzzle or a science experiment that had so many different possible hypotheses. 

"You know, I overheard it from my roommate that apparently the Science and Math departments were trying their best to steal Professor Callenreese from the Lit department. Is that true?" Riley turned to her for confirmation. Amy always wondered where she got these rumors. But in this case, she was right. Amy heard it from her own professor in Organic Chemistry. Apparently they all treat Professor Callenreese like some sort of deity among men, and they most definitely aren't after his looks, okay maybe a bit, but come on these were a bunch of middle aged nerds, they're there for the science.

"I don't know girl, I think being a middle aged nerd would make me more into this hot twenty six year old professor." Riley snorted.

"If you must know, professor Philips literally cried because Professor Callenreese was, quote unquote, wasting his gifts in literature when his IQ of nearly 200 could've been used into good use." Amy snickered. 

"He has what?!" Riley exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me?!"

Amy frowned. "Didn't you already know??" 

"I didn't!" Riley groaned. 

Amy laughed, in a resigned and confused way that only feels ridiculous. "Seriously this little crush of yours is going nowhere. Someone that perfect probably has someone perfect as well waiting for him back home." 

Riley sighed. "Yeah, I mean have you seen how many students confesses to him in a week. Man probably has a hard time already. With women and professors chasing him all over." 

"Mhm, hopefully his girlfriend isn't the jealous type with all.” Amy said. “Or boyfriend. He could have a boyfriend.”

“Imagine that.” Riley chuckled. “He doesn’t look gay to me.”

“Did you just assume he’s straight? Careful he’ll probably get mad if he hears that.” Amy teased. Both of them giggled.

“Imagine all the hearts he’ll break if they find out he’s taken.” Riley huffed. “Not that he ever did mention a significant other.”

“Oh professor Callenreese opening up? We know nothing about him. He’s like the equivalent of a wall of bricks.”

“A very pretty wall of bricks.” Riley mourned.

“A very intelligent pile of bricks.” Amy added. “Professor Callenreese is too perfect, it’s unfair and suspicious.”

“Excuse me did you say Professor Callenreese?” A boy approached with an excited smile on his face. The first thing Amy notices was his shoulder length black hair, the second was that he seems Asian, the third was mostly on how black his eyes weee. “Can you tell me where his office is? I’m a bit lost and I need to give him something.” He seemed to be between twenty two or twenty three, maybe even younger.

“Oh god, are you one of his fan boys too?” Riley groaned. Funny she said this, considering she's one of his fangirls too. “Look kid, you must be a freshman. But the Professor usually brings his own lunch so I doubt he’ll accept that.”

She gestured ar the lunch box on his hand. Amy did remember that he often ate in his office. This mostly proved the whole significant other waiting for him at home theory Amy had formulated. Unless God really was that biased and gave Professor Callenreese the ability to wake up early in the morning _and_ cook.

The boy blushed. “Oh f-fan boy? No—I mean, yes I know he eats lunch in his office—but—“ He paused, hung up on one detail. “Is he really that popular?”

“You really are new.” Riley gave him this sympathetic look. “Gosh, unless you’re willing to fight a hundred rabid girls and maybe two departments to get his attention, then go ahead my dude.”

“That many?!” The boy spluttered. “Wow.”

“Yeah. You know, handsome, smart, people like that shit.” She continued, meanwhile the boy listened with rapt attention. “Dude has like an IQ of…”

“Nearly 200.” Amy filled in just as the boy said, “180?”

They stared at each other before he nodded eagerly. “Amazing. He really must be great!”

He sounded more amused though, Amy noted. Which was weird for a fan who seriously brought packed lunch for him. Usually they’d be dejected or something by now, or in denial. 

“Doesn’t he have like…a girlfriend or something?” Amy also noted as well that he seemed to trip on the word before he proceeded. It could’ve been her imagination though.

“Wouldn’t anybody kill to know.” Riley answered.

Just then, the boy’s phone rang with this pop music ringtone that was probably in Japanese, Korean or Chinese, his face immediately perked up. “Ah hold up I have to answer this. _Moshi moshi?_ ”

He was about to move away when a figure tackles him from behind in a flash. He spluttered with a gasp. “ _Yabai!_ ” He exclaimed just as they fall down the pathway. The figure was laughing, the sound familiar, especially that flop of blond hair.

“Ash! I could’ve dropped your lunch!” The boy chided. The blond man simply continued giggling as he tried to catch his breath. He got up and pulled the boy from the ground, dusting his pants and shirt while the boy simply pouted.

Amy registeres faintly what was happening in firnti of them and that Riley gasped beside her at the same time. The man was none other than Professor Callenreese, hanging entirely on the boy with a mischievous grin, looking more animated than all of their meetings combined.

“Ash,” the boy cleared his throat and gestured at their general direction. Immediately, Professor Callenreese sobered up and stood incredibly still, posture rigid. A faint blush dustedh hisface.

“Right.”

To be fair, Amy and Riley feels kinda embarrassed as well. The only one who looks enjoying themselves was the boy, who was probably laughing at them internally.

Which was just a bit mean, considering he knew everything from the start when they talked. He must have enjoyed acting coy.

“Ash, don’t you think you have some introduction to do?” the boy snorted just as the professor looked at him with a ‘ _do I really have to do this?’_ look. A meaningful conversation was exchanged within that brief moment of eye contact.

“Hi prof.” Riley started awkwardly.

“Hello professor Callenreese.” Amy followed, because there wasn’t really anything to do.

“Ms. Perez, Ms. Rodriguez.” He acknowledged. He glanced at the boy, which was ridiculous in a way. They’ve never seen the professor so out of depth before.

“Is this your…” Riley, bless her really for trying hard. She gestured at the boy with a nervous smile. “I really don’t want to assume that he’s your adopted younger brother or something.” Amy took a deep breath. Obviously the question hung in the air. Riley didn't mean brother. It was a subtle way if asking _Is he your boyfriend?! He's so young!_ But thankfully she was still self aware enough to _not_ do that. 

At this Professor Callenreese broke into laughter, which was fair, Amy expected as much, but seriously the alternative seemed wrong. Either this was boy was a really close friend or some kind of relative.

“Younger!” the professor continued to wheeze. “Younger brother, _Onii-chan_ hear that?” The boy looked disgruntled. “God, you baby faced Japanese boy, you’re going to get me in trouble at some point.”

“Darling, it’s not my fault you age so fast.” The boy said “I can’t count how many times this has happened already.”

“Sorry, sorry c’mon,” Professor Callenreese pecked his cheek with a kiss. Meanwhile Riley and Amy didn’t even know how to react.

“Fine I’ll introduce myself then. Hi, I’m Eiji Okumura, thirty years old and a freelance photographer.” The boy bowed. And the two of them nearly choked. The boy does not look a day past twenty-five.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Professor Callenreese saod, mostly to himself than to the two of them. “He’s my boyfriend.” He repeated, absolutely lovesick. “Mine.”

“Unfortunately.” Eiji? sniped, but his eyes were fond anyway. “I’m stuck with him forever,” Professor Callenreese grinned even wider.

“Alright kids, we have to go. Gotta eat ah—erm lunch and stuff. Uhh. Stay in school, don’t do drugs and I’d appreciate if you don’t really tell anyone about this bye.” He all but pulled Eiji back to the direction of his office with the two girls standing there, dumbfounded.

A couple of minutes passed by before both of them snapped out of it.

“Nobody will believe us.”

“Nope.”

“…They’re going to fuck aren’t they?” Amy was afraid of the answer.

“Yep.” Riley replied.

Whatever the fuck just happened anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> ight please do leave a comment.
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> I am editing the entire series because there are typos and shit that I need to sort out. Don't mind me!


End file.
